You Can Always Find Love In Unexpected Places
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andrew Dennis Biersack, King of the Biersack kingdom, finds his Consort in Ashley Purdy, a simple village boy - Andley mpreg one-shot. I don't own Andy, Ashley, Black Veil Brides or any other famous person who might appear.


**_You Can Always Find Love In Unexpected Places_**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andrew Dennis Biersack, King of the Biersack kingdom, finds his Consort in Ashley Purdy, a simple village boy - Andley mpreg one-shot.**

**Warnings: This _will_ contain slash, gay sex and male pregnancy.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Andy, Ashley, Black Veil Brides or any other famous person who might appear.**

**A/n: The idea came to me and I just _had_ to write it! :3**

**If currency and stuff isn't 100% correct, I'm sorry! I'm not an expert on the 17th Century.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kat-**

* * *

The trees shone brightly in the morning sun, some rain from the previous night still clung to the leaves and branches, making the trees shine even more. The village market began to arise, a small amount of hustle and bustle began as early shoppers set out to buy fruit and vegetables for the upcoming winter. Inside the Horse & Hen Inn, sat the landlord's son, Ashley. A pretty dress clung to his body, it had a light brownish-gold bodice with a white outer skirt and petticoat, and his long black hair sashayed down his back.

"Mum, I'm going to the market, what do you need?"

"Apples, carrots and eggs."

"Eggs, apples and if you can, pick up some carrots."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Ashley shut the front door, carrying a basket. He had a basket and a pouch containing 150 coins. The eggs and apples would cost him no less than 15 coins, 20 at most, he should have plenty to buy those and carrots. He made his way to the market, being greeted by the local village folk. He smiled politely, greeting them back.

"Hello, Ashley, what can I do for you today?" asked Tomas Hanson, the local farmer.

"Good morning, Tomas. May I have half a dozen eggs, twelve apples and fourteen carrots?"

"Of course, Ashley." Tomas gave Ashley his groceries. "40 coins, please."

Ashley counted out 40 little coins and handed them to Tomas. "My father wanted to know if you'd be at the Inn later, he said he'd like to talk to you."

"Of course, tell Samuel I'll be there around seven."

"Okay, thank you Tomas. Bye."

"Goodbye Ashley."

Ashley waved, walking back home. When he arrived back the Inn, his parents were sat in the back room, eating porridge.

"Hello, love. How much did it all cost?" Alison Purdy smiled at her son, her brown hair cropped short underneath a white hat.

"Hello, Mum. 40 coins, you still have 110 for meat." He placed the groceries and pouch of coins on the table. "Dad, Tomas said he'll be in around seven."

Samuel nodded, smiling at his youngest son. "Your brothers have gone hunting."

"Okay." Ashley replied. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." He hugged his parents goodbye and set off for the woods.

* * *

The King, Andrew Dennis Biersack, sat with his advisers.

"Sire," spoke Jacob Pitts, Andrew's chief adviser and knight, "it's about time you found yourself a Consort."

"I know, Jacob." Andrew sighed. "But while all the ladies of the court are pretty, you know they don't... _appeal_ to me."

His advisers nodded. They knew that their King was attracted to males, but he still had his duties. He may only be nineteen years of age, but he needed a wife and heir.

"Why don't you court one of the lords? I'm sure a few are eligible, sire." Jacob said.

"I would, but they'd only marry me for my money, Jake, you know that." Andy sighed.

"I know, Andy."

Andy sighed once more, resting his head in his hands. He was only nineteen and he had a huge responsibility to his kingdom and people. He was a fair king, sharing a humble relationship with his villagers. He made sure his people lived as comfortable as they could, he held only hunting tax, but it was only two coins per catch and the taxes were used, along with other money, to give his villagers a basic education.

"I'm going to the woods, I need some time to think."

Jake nodded, "I'll get your horse."

Andy jumped off his horse and lead it to a meadow deep in the woods. The meadow was Andy's favourite place, as he went there to think. His usual spot was underneath a big oak tree in the centre of the meadow. When he got there, a young boy no older than sixteen was asleep underneath it. The boy had long black hair and a pretty, yet simple, dress clinging to his body. Andy thought the boy was very beautiful.

"Must be one of the villagers." Andy muttered to himself.

He tied his horse to a nearby tree and kneeled beside the boy. He shook the boy gently. The boy groaned softly, cracking one eye open. Shocked to see his King before him, the boy began to stutter.

"S-sire, I.. I-I-I."

"What is your name?"

"M-my name is A-Ashley P-Purdy, s-sire." The boy said, bowing his head.

Andy smiled. "Well, Ashley, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Ashley blushed. "My brothers went hunting, I came out here hoping to find them, but I got lost grew tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well, it'll be getting dark soon, your brothers are probably already home. Where do you live?"

"My father owns the Horse & Hen Inn."

"You're Samuel Purdy's son?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes, sire."

"Please, call me Andy."

"Okay... A-Andy."

Andy smiled. _He really is beautiful._

Andy stood up, holding his hand out for Ashley. "Come on, Ashley. I'll take you home."

Ashley grabbed Andy's hand, standing up. He began smoothing out his dress and flattening his hair, in an attempt to look presentable. Andy untied his horse, a black stallion, and lead his horse to Ashley.

"What a beautiful stallion." Ashley began petting the horse. "What's his name?"

"It's a she," Andy corrected. "her name is Midnight."

"Fits her perfectly," Ashley grinned.

Andy smiled back. He helped Ashley onto the horse, then got onto the horse behind Ashley, slipping his hands around Ashley's waist, grabbing Midnight's reins, and pulling them a little so she knew to move. She trotted along the grass, heading towards the village.

* * *

The Horse & Hen Inn was packed with village folk, chatting and laughing away after their day of labour. The noise instantly stopped as Ashley walked through the door, closely followed by their King, whose hand was resting on one of Ashley's shoulders.

"Ashley!" Rhys yelled, running over to his little brother and hugging him tight, closely followed by Richard, who was two years Rhys' junior and three years Ashley's senior.

"Ashley, what happened? We've been really worried, we couldn't find you!" Richard said.

"He's fine," Andy said. "He came looking for you two in the woods, you're his brother's, yes?"

They nodded.

"He got lost and stumbled across a meadow that's deep in the forest. Ashley grew tired and fell asleep against an oak tree. I found him there, because I go to that meadow a lot away, and told him I'd bring him home, because it was getting dark, and I knew he wouldn't be able to find his way home on his own."

By this point, Samuel and Alison had appeared.

"Sire, thank you!" Alison cried. "We were beginning to think we'd never see him again!" She sobbed and flung herself at Andy, hugging him.

"Alison, let him go." Samuel whispered.

"It's okay," Andy patted her back and hugged her gently. She pulled away, smiling gratefully.

"It's my duty as King to protect and help you all. Besides, Ashley's a very sweet boy."

Ashley blushed at Andy's words. "Thank you, Andy."

The villagers gasped as Ashley called their King by his given name. Andy rolled his eyes and smiled gently. "You're welcome Ashley. Samuel, may I have a word?"

"Of course, sire." Samuel led Andy to a back room. "Again, thank you for bringing Ashley home."

"It's fine." Andy nodded. "I need to ask you something."

"What would that be, my lord?"

"I'll need to tell my advisers before I ask Ashley, but... I'm asking for your permission to court Ashley, I'd like for him to become my Consort."

Samuel gasped. "R-really?"

"Yes," Andy said softly.

"Well, I... I mean, I... Of course!" Samuel nodded. "I want what's best for Ashley, and... I... I can't think of a better man for him, I know you will not force him into anything. He's only fifteen, but... You're young yourself, right?"

"Yes, I'm nineteen. I wouldn't force Ashley to do anything, he's... He's _beautiful_, I don't want to hurt him. _Ever._"

Samuel smiled. "You may court him."

"You need to know that, as my Consort, he will have to move in with me, don't you?"

Samuel nodded. "Yes, sire."

"Samuel, please. Call me Andrew or Andy. You'll be my father-in-law one day." Andy smiled. "I can give the rest of you chambers, you know."

"Well, me and Alison should stay here and work on our trade, but, I'm sure Rhys and Richard would accept that offer in a heartbeat."

Andy nodded. "Samuel, keep this between us. Tell Alison if you must, but I need to talk to my advisers first, and sort things out, okay?"

"Of course, Andrew."

Andy smiled, walking back into the Inn. "Now, Ashley, don't wander on your own anymore, okay?"

"I won't, Andy." Ashley said. "Thank you."

Andy smiled and gave Ashley a hug. "I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Bye, Andy."

"Goodbye, Ashley." Andy kissed Ashley's forehead and walked out of the door.

* * *

_"What do you mean you won't court me?!"_ Lady Juliet raged.

Andy winced, he was sure the whole kingdom could hear her.

"Juliet," Andy sighed. "I already know who I want to be my Consort, and it_ isn't you._ Besides, you're already married!"

"But, I-"

_"No."_ Andy said firmly. "My Consort will be a man, well, he's only fifteen, but still."

"What?"

"My Consort will be male, and I already have permission from his father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and speak to my advisers." He walked past her, into the throne room.

"Andrew," Christian Coma piped up. "Have you-"

"Yes, I've chosen a Consort." Andy nodded.

"Well? Who?"

"Let him sit down first, will you?"

"Thank you, Jeremy." Andy nodded, sitting down. "His name is Ashley Purdy."

"Ashley Purdy? Samuel Purdy's son?"

"Yes, Christian."

"You want to court a villager?" Jake frowned.

"Yes. He's beautiful." Andy smiled.

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen." Andy said. "I asked his father last night, and he said yes, so... I'm going to ask Ashley to become my Consort today."

"How many rooms, Andrew?"

"Two. One each for his brothers, Ashley will share my quarters."

The advisers nodded.

"I'm going to Ashley now." Andy stated.

"Andy!" Ashley smiled when his King walked through the door.

Andy smiled softly, walking over and giving Ashley a hug. "Ashley, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Andy?"

"Ashley, can I court you? I'd like you to be my Consort."

Ashley smiled widely. "I'd love to!" He hugged Andy and Andy hugged back. When they separated, Andy leaned down and attached their lips together, his hands holding onto Ashley's waist, Ashley's hands were pressed against Andy's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ashley pulled away to see his brother Rhys fuming.

"Rhys, calm down, it's okay. Andy's courting me." Ashley smiled.

"It's _not_ okay! You're fifteen!"

"Rhys, I've already got permission from your father to court Ashley, you're just going to have to except it." Andy said softly.

"I-"

"You may be older than me by a year, but remember that I am your King." Andy said, wrapping his arms around Ashley. "I will court who I like and I am courting your brother. He's my Consort."

Ashley leaned back into Andy's chest, smiling softly.

Rhys sighed. He'd never seen Ashley so happy... Ashley deserved the best, and well... You can't get better than your own King, right?

"Fuck..." Rhys sighed.

Ashley walked over and pulled his brother into a hug, which Richard returned. "I just want to protect you, Ashley."

"I know, but you've got to let me make my own choices, now. Let me grow up, you're the only one that still treats me like a child."

Rhys hugged his little brother again and kissed his forehead. "Okay."

Ashley smiled widely and ran back into Andy's arms, kissing him softly. Andy kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

"You're so beautiful," Andy whispered.

Ashley blushed. "Thank you."

Rhys smiled fondly. Ashley was right, he had to grow up.

* * *

Ashley looked at the floor, shy about meeting Andy's advisers who were also knights. He was a simple village boy, he still wasn't sure why Andy picked him to court, only that he'd been thrilled when Andy asked him.

"Ashley?" Andy looked down at his Consort. "You okay, darling?"

Ashley shook his head, he was starting to feel sick.

"Hey..." Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley and looked into Ashley's chocolate-brown eyes. "It's gonna be okay... Trust me."

"I do." Ashley whispered.

Andy smiled and kissed Ashley softly. "C'mon, my love."

Andy slipped an arm around his waist. "Another pretty dress, I see."

Ashley smiled. His dress today had a pale blue bodice with dark blue sleeves and a dark blue outer skirt. "Yeah, it was one of Mother's dresses, but it's too small for her now, so she gave it to me."

Andy smiled, kissing Ashley's cheek. He opened the door to the throne room. Inside, sat Andy's three advisers, five other knights and Lady Juliet Simms-Good. Ashley stared at the floor as he felt Juliet's stare.

"This is who you have chosen?" She screamed. "A village boy who dresses like he's a girl?"

"Matthew, see to it Juliet never speaks ill of my Ashley again, or she may find herself without a head!" Andy growled.

Matthew gulped. "Of course, s-sire." He stood up. "Juliet, come on, let's l-leave."

Juliet glared daggers at her husband. "Of course, my _love._" She snarled, sauntering out of the door.

Ashley glanced up as Matthew walked towards him.

"I apologise for my wife, Ashley. She'll come around, don't worry." Matthew walked away with a soft smile on his face.

"Good to know you've finally chose someone, sire." One of the knights spoke up.

"Yep," Andy kissed Ashley's cheek, leading Ashley to the throne. Andy sat down, pulling Ashley onto his lap, holding him protectively. The knights and advisers "Aww'd", making Ashley blush.

"I'm Gerard Way," said a knight with short black, who happened the same knight that spoke up.

He pointed to a knight with blond hair. "That is my brother, Michael, but he prefers Mikey."

Mikey waved. He was sat on the lap of another knight who had short brown hair. "This is Frank. Frank Iero, my husband."

Frank smiled. "That's Raymond Toro." He pointed to a man with brown, curly hair.

"Call me Ray." The knight beamed.

Ashley nodded. "Okay."

"Jacob Pitts," said a man with long black hair (_all_ of Andy's advisers had long black hair.)

"Jeremy Miles Ferguson. Call me Jinxx."

"Christian Coma."

Ashley nodded again. "Jacob, Jinxx and Christian are your advisers and also knights?" Ashley looked up at Andy (who hadn't stopped smiling at Ashley since he'd sat down).

"Yeah." Andy placed a kiss to Ashley's forehead. He looked forward at Rhys and Richard who were still loitering in the doorway.

"My knights won't bite you, you know." The King chuckled. "This is Richard and Rhys. Ashley's brothers."

* * *

That evening, Ashley sat in his new bedroom, smiling happily as Andy rifled through his wardrobe, looking for clothes for the night's Welcoming Feast.

"Ashley, are you wearing that dress, tonight?"

"What's wrong with my dress?" Ashley frowned, looking down at the blue attire that once belonged to his mother.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Andy smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to wear that, or if you wanted a new one."

Ashley bit his lip. "I think I'll wear this one for now."

Andy nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed Ashley's forehead before leaving.

"Sire, I..." Lady Juliet walked into the chamber. "Oh. It's you."

Ashley gulped and nodded. "A-Andy will be b-back in m-minute."

"Ashley, I came to find you."

"Me?" Ashley squeaked.

"Yes," Juliet nodded. "I came to apologise, Ashley. I'm sorry for what I said."

Ashley sat in shock. He swallowed. "T-that's okay."

Juliet smiled. She walked over and gave Ashley a hug. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Yup." Ashley nodded.

She turned to leave. "Sire."

"Juliet."

Ashley looked up to see Andy who was wearing a dark green shirt over a white tunic and dark trousers, which were tucked into black boots. "What did she want?"

"She apologised for what she said earlier." Ashley smiled.

"Oh." Andy frowned. He went over and pulled Ashley onto his lap. "You okay, Ash?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I practically stole you from your family this morning." Andy rested his head on Ashley's shoulder.

"Andy, you're courting me, I have to live here." Ashley said softly. "Besides, Rhys and Richard are living here, and Mum and Dad will coming to the feast, and I'll no doubt see them around." Ashley said. "I have to grow up."

"Are you sure you're only fifteen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just... So mature for your age." Andy smiled.

Ashley smiled back. "Should we head down, now?"

Andy just smiled.

As they entered the hall, some people sent glares at Ashley.

"I can't believe he's going to court that_ thing!_" Snarled a lord.

Andy growled. He was about to say... _something._ Yell, scream, but he couldn't. Because Juliet, who was near the man, stood up and threw her wine in his face. The villagers and court gasped. "Say another bad word and I'll rip your head off before Andy can!"

The man glared. "He's only courting that freak because he needs a Consort!"

Andy growled. "You thought wrong. I'm not courting because I need a Consort, Lord Michael. I'm courting him because I _want to._ I'm falling for him, he's... Perfect." Andy placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders. "Ash..."

Ashley looked up, tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Ashley, you're not a freak. You're beautiful, I..." Andy gulped. "I love you."

Ashley smiled. "I love you too."

Andy smiled back, and lent down, connecting his lips with Ashley's. "Would you like to dance, my love?"

"Yes, I would." Ashley smiled.

Andy took Ashley's hand and led him to the centre of the room. He held one of Ashley's hands in his own, and the other hand held his waist, where the bodice met the outer skirt. Ashley placed his hand on Andy's shoulder, resting his head on Andy's other shoulder. Andy smiled, holding Ashley protectively.

As they danced, Andy's people realised how much Andy cared about his Consort. It wasn't because he _needed_ an heir. It was because he _loved _Ashley.

* * *

Ashley giggled as Andy placed him on his -_ their_ - bed. Andy kissed every inch of Ashley's face that he could, sending Ashley into a fit of giggles.

"Andy..." Ashley giggled. "Andy, st-stop."

"Mmm..." Andy breathed against Ashley ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down Ashley's spine. "You're so beautiful."

Ashley pulled Andy's face to his, smashing their lips together. Ashley pulled on Andy's hair. "Andy... Please... Take me."

The King looked as his Consort. "Are you sure, my love?"

Ashley nodded. "Please, I want you." He whispered.

Andy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley kissed Andy's cheek. "Take me."

"Okay." Andy smiled.

Ashley removed his outer skirt and began unlacing his bodice. Andy brushed Ashley's hand away and unlaced the rest of the lace from Ashley's bodice. He ripped Ashley's underwear off and glanced over Ashley's body.

Ashley blushed. "Stop drooling and fuck me."

Andy smirked at Ashley words, undressing quickly. Ashley's eyed widened at Andy's size. _Was that seriously going to fit?_

Andy stroked Ashley's face. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I trust you." Ashley nodded.

Andy picked up the oil from the night stand and slicked up his fingers. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."

Ashley did so, gasping as the finger entered. His bit his lip as Andy another finger, drawing blood. The burning was horrible, but Ashley knew he'd find pleasure eventually.

"Ash? Are you okay?"

"It hurts."

"Maybe I-"

"No! Don't stop!" Ashley begged. "Please, I _want_ this, don't stop!"

"Okay," Andy said. He began stretching Ashley, and by the time he'd added a third finger, Ashley arched his back, moaning loudly.

"Ah!" He moaned. "Andy, _please!_"

"Want do you want, my love?" Andy nibbled Ashley's ear.

"Take me." Ashley moaned. "Please... I need you."

Andy smiled. He slicked his hardened member, pushing all the way in. Ashley screamed in pain, tears forming in his eyes. Andy kissed Ashley's forehead.

"Shh, love, it's okay." Andy kissed Ashley's forehead. "The pain will subside, Ash."

Ashley nodded, wrapping his arms around Andy's neck, leaning up and kissing him softly, attempting to ignore the painful burn that still fired inside.

"Okay, you can move now." Ashley whispered.

Andy kissed Ashley softly. He tucked a stray black lock behind Ashley's ear, and rested a hand on Ashley's waist, the other laid flat on the wall. Andy pulled out and pushed back in, starting an incessant rhythm.

"Andy..." Ashley moaned. "God..." His back arched, his leg wrapped around Andy's waist, forcing his King to go _deeper..._

Ashley continued to moan, as Andy's thrusts continued, going deeper and giving both of them immense pleasure.

"Andy... Touch me, please..."

Andy smirked, trailing his hand down Ashley's body, over Ashley's chest and stomach, the smooth, curvy hips, going down to his aching member. As Andy began stroking it, Ashley gasped softly.

_"Oh!" _Ashley moaned as Andy hit his sweet spot.

"Mmm..." Andy moaned happily, thrusting even harder.

The rhythm continued, even more intense than before. The pleasure made both of them feel like they were on cloud nine, and all too soon Ashley - who was in figarative Heaven thanks to the _thrusting,_ the _hitting _of his prostate and his hardened member being _touched _- let out a string of moans and profinities, as he ejaculated over his chest.

Andy moaned at the sight, quickening his pace, hoping to soon release his seed. Still continuing to hit Ashley's prostate dead on with every thrust, he connected their lips, the King forcing his tongue into his Consort's mouth. Both of them moaned loudly, and Andy _finally _released his seed.

Andy pulled away and pulled out, causing both of them to moan again. He picked up a cloth that was raggled, but not dirty, and clean Ashley up.

"Woah..." Ashley rubbed his eyes. "God, that was good."

Andy smiled. "It was."

Ashley reached for Andy's hand, entwining their fingers. With his other hand, Ashley stroked Andy's face, cupping it gently, before leaning up and giving Andy a sweet, love filled kiss.

"I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Ashley." Andy smiled.

Andy laid down, pulling his love into his arms. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Okay, good night Andy." Ashley kissed his King gently, before snuggling into Andy's arms, close his eyes.

Andy stroked Ashley's hair, holding his Consort until he fell asleep.

_He's definitely the one..._

* * *

It'd be three months since the King and chosen his Consort and the kingdom had to admit they'd never seen their King as happy as when he was with his Consort. Said Consort was currently sat with a doctor in Ashley's bedchambers. Ashley hadn't been feeling well, and now he knew why.

"Ashley," said the doctor (who happened to be Lord Michael) "are you sure you're going to be to cope? You're only fifteen, maybe you should-"

"No." Ashley said firmly.

"Sire-"

_"No!"_ Ashley yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm only telling you what's best for you, I'm a doctor, show me some respect."

"I don't have to show you respect! I'm Andy's Consort, I don't have to do a goddamn thing you fucking say!" Ashley seethed. "Get out."

"What?"

_"GET OUT!"_ Ashley screamed, throwing a pillow at the lord.

Lord Michael's eyes narrowed. "You little bitch!" he spat. "You useless little village boy that wants to be a girl, because he's a freak! You pathetic bitch, Andy-"

"Andy loves Ashley and will never believe his Consort is a bitch, nor a freak, nor pathetic."

Lord Michael spun 'round to see his King glaring daggers at him. "Sire... I-"

"Shut up." Andy snarled. "Don't you _dare_ say another word! I'm_ tired_ of your bullshit, Michael. Ashley has done _nothing_ wrong and yet you still treat him like shit!"

Ashley whimpered softly, but loud enough for Andy to rush over and cradle his sobbing Consort in his arms. "Shh, my love... It's okay, it's okay, don't listen to him. You aren't useless, you aren't pathetic and you are certainly _not_ a freak."

Ashley buried his head in Andy's chest, sobbing quietly. Andy glared at Lord Michael who looked as if he was going to wet himself. "My mercy has already been extended once to you, regarding my love. Don't think I haven't forgotten what to said at Ashley's Welcome Feast, Michael." Andy kissed Ashley's head.

"Sire, I-"

"No." Andy shook his head. "Guards!"

Two males of six foot walked in, towering over Lord Michael's five foot one frame. "Yes, Sire?" asked a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Take Lord Michael to the dungeons, he shall have a trial tomorrow... Regarding treason."

"Treason!" Lord Michael yelled. "That's absurd!"

Andy narrowed his eyes. "I told you the day after the Welcome Feast not to upset my love again. You went against me. _Treason._"

"But-"

"That's enough out of you!" the blonde guard yelled, grabbing Lord Michael's right arm, his left was clutched in the iron grip of a man with curly brown hair.

"Are you making an announcement regarding the treason, sire?"

"Yes, Ray, I will be." Andy nodded. "When I've managed to calm Ashley down."

Ray nodded. "Come on, Daniel, let's take this idiot to the dungeons."

The guards dragged Lord Michael out of the room, leaving Andy holding Ashley's shaking frame.

"Ash." Andy whispered. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Ashley sniffed, sitting up slightly. "You know how I haven't been feeling well? Well, I went to see Lord Michael because he's a doctor, and- and-and he t-told me that I-I'm pregnant." Ashley began sobbing. "He s-said th-that b-because I'm o-only f-fifteen, I won't b-be able t-to cope, a-and I... I-I-I..." Ashley cut off, sobbing uncontrollably.

"He tried to tell you to get rid of the baby?" Andy said softly.

Ashley nodded.

"You really are carrying my baby?"

Ashley nodded again. "Yes, Andy, I am."

Andy smiled widely. He placed Ashley on his back, laying on top of him, and began kissing every inch of Ashley's face. Ashley began giggling, and Andy pressed their lips together. Ashley kissed back, happily parting his lips and letting Andy's tongue ravaged his mouth.

"Ashley..." Andy looked down at his Consort.

Ashley looked up at his loving King. "Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ashley gasped, smiling widely. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He squealed, hugging Andy tight.

Andy hugged Ashley back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andy."

* * *

Lord Michael stood on a small wooden stage, staring ahead, unfazed by the glares he was receiving.

Andy stood behind a podium, facing his people. "Lord Michael James, you are here today on one count of treason and two counts of malicious intent to the Consort of your King." Andy cleared his throat. "My mercy has already been extended once, but now, no more. I, King Andrew Dennis Biersack, hearby banish you from this kingdom. You are stripped of your lordship, making you just a doctor. As you have no wife nor any children, I expect you to leave here by sundown. If you fail to leave by sundown, or you ever return to this here kingdom, I will _personally_ execute you."

Michael James glared at his previous King. "Of course,_ sire._"

Andy glared back, before re-facing his people. "While you are all here, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you that my Consort, Ashley, is pregnant with my child, and that Ashley and I are engaged to be married. That is all."

"Sire?" spoke up a quiet female voice, after the crowd had dismissed.

"Yes?"

A young girl of seventeen with brunette hair made her way to the front. "Could you please tell Ashley that Isabelle is back?"

"Of course. I take it you're Isabelle?"

"Yes, sire, I am Ashley's sister."

Andy smiled. "Well then, would you like to come back with me and see him?"

"Are you sure, sire? I don't wish to intrude."

"It's no bother, you are my future sister-in-law, after all. Call me Andy." Andy smiled.

Isabelle smiled. "Izzy."

"Come on then, Izzy. I'm sure Ashley would like to see you. I didn't even know Ashley had a sister."

Izzy smiled. "I'm Richard's twin. I was courted by a Lord in a neighboring kingdom, but he fought in a war against his kingdom and died." Izzy wiped a tear away.

"My apologies, Izzy." Andy hugged her.

"It's fine, Andy, it was a year ago."

"Still, you must miss him?"

"Yes, but I came back when I heard news of Ashley becoming your Consort. I want to be here for my little brother."

"I respect that."

"Thank you."

Ashley sat on Andy's throne, chatting happily to Frank and Mikey, who'd been trying for a while to have a baby. The conversation ended as Andy walked out of the door and Ashley let out a squeal. "Andy!"

Andy smiled. "Hey, sweetheart." He went over and hugged his baby. "There's someone here to see you, my love."

Ashley looked confused, and then heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Long time, no see, Ash."

He gasped and looked at the doorway where Izzy stood. "I-Izzy?"

"Yep, it's me."

Ashley ran over to his sister and engulfed her in a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Izzy hugged back. "Come on, Ash. You think I wouldn't come back when I heard the good news? I've been travelling for a month and a half, ever since I got the news that you were being courted by the King! And now you're having a baby and are getting married. You've grown up a lot these past two years."

Ashley pulled away smiling. "Is Caleb with you?"

Izzy shook her head. "C-Caleb d-died a year ago, Ash."

"God, Izzy, I'm so sorry!" Ash hugged his sister again.

The King looked on in adoration of the beauty that was his Consort.

* * *

Ashley stood with Izzy and Alison, smoothing out his white dress. _Today is it, the day I'm getting married..._

"You look so pretty, Ashley. That's such a good dress." Alison smiled at her son. The dress had a bodice that had a gold upper half with white puffy sleeves which descended into a point where it met his hands. The bodice also had a white skirt, along with a white outer skirt and a long white train.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, brushing his hair one last time. "I hope Andy likes it."

"He will, Ashley." Izzy said, handing him a silver tiara. "Andy requested you wear this, it was his mother's."

Ashley took the tiara with shaking hands. "I'm so nervous..."

"I know Ashley, but everyone's nervous on their wedding day." Alison took the tiara and placed it on Ashley's head.

"That's not why I'm nervous..." Ashley gulped. "I mean, I _am_ nervous about marrying Andy, but... I'm just... _really_ nervous a-about becoming Queen..." Ashley sighed and caressed his bump. He was five months along now, and every day was one step closer to the birth.

"You're going to be fine." Izzy said, reassuringly. "Andy loves you, he won't let anyone hurt you or the baby, you know that."

Ashley nodded. "I know."

"Ashley?"

He turned to see his father standing there. "Ready to go?"

Ashley nodded again, walking towards Samuel, who linked his arm with his son's.

The King stood at the front of the Church with Rhys, who he'd asked to be his best man, and the priest, nervously awaiting the arrival of his bride and future Queen. A soft piano tune began, being played by Richard, signally the official beginning of the wedding. Andy turned to face his people. First to walk up the aisle were Juliet and Matthew, who were followed by Mikey and Frank. Finally, an even softer tune began, signalling Ashley's arrival.

Andy smiled softly, as his love walked towards him in a stunning dress, being led towards him by his mother and father. Alison kissed Ashley's cheek and sat down next to Gerard. Samuel led Ashley up the small step to the raised platform where Andy stood.

"Thank you for giving me my bride, Samuel." Andy smiled widely, reaching out and entwining his fingers with his love's.

"You're welcome, Andrew." Samuel kissed his son's cheek and went and sat with his wife.

"You're so beautiful." Andy whispered.

Ashley smiled at Andy's words. They faced the priest, with Rhys on Andy's left, and Izzy on Ashley's priest.

"Please be seated," he said. "Let us begin."

Andy smiled, squeezing Ashley's hand softly, who returned the gesture.

"We're gathered here today to join together Andrew Dennis Biersack and Ashley Purdy in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together, let them speak now, or may they forever hold that peace." The priest paused, and when no one spoke up, he continued.

"Ashley, do you take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Andrew, do you take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ashley, repeat after me: I, Ashley Purdy, hearby take you, Andrew Dennis Biersack, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both as we shall live. Unto you, I pledge my heart and soul for eternity."

"I, Ashley Purdy, hearby take Andrew Dennis Biersack to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both as we shall live. Unto you, I pledge my heart and soul for eternity." Ashley spoke up, smiling happily at his King.

"Andrew, repeat after me: I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, hearby take you, Ashley Purdy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as we both as we shall live. Unto you, I pledge my heart and soul for eternity."

"I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, hearby take you, Ashley Purdy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as we both as we shall live. Unto you, I pledge my heart and soul for eternity." Andy said softly.

"Let us move onto the vows. Ashley."

Ashley looked up at the man who he adored. "Andy... Andy I love you! Before you courted me, I was but a simple village boy, a landlord's son. You... I never hated my old life, but... You've made my life so much better, I'm so happy when I'm with you, I... I love you."

Andy smiled, caressing Ashley's face. "Ashley, sweetheart, you are my life. I can't picture my life without you, I love you. You're having my baby, and I promise I'll protect both of you with my life. I love you."

"The rings?"

Rhys handed Andy a ring and Izzy handed Ashley a ring.

"Ashley, place this ring on Andrew's hand as a symbol of your eternal love. Andrew, place that ring on Ashley's hand as a symbol of your eternal love and a promise to keep him safe and your future children safe."

When the rings had been exchanged, the priest smiled. "By the power invested in my, by the almighty Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife."

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Andy."

Andy smiled, cupping Ashley's face softly and kissing his love softly.

The people cheered as their King had finally found his Queen.

* * *

That night, the newlyweds engaged in quite a few rounds of physical love.

* * *

Ashley groaned, wincing in pain.

"Ash?" Andy stroked his wife's hair. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"N-no..." Ashley gulped. "Andy, the baby is coming."

Andy paled. "Are you sure?"

Ashley nodded. "My waters broke a few minutes ago. Andy, it hurts."

"I know, darling. Shh, it's going to be okay." The King picked up his Queen and yelled for his guards to get a doctor.

_"What do you mean I can't see him?"_ Andy raged. "He's my _Queen!_ My_ wife!_ And he's_ giving birth to my** child!**_"

"Andy, calm down, please."

"I can't, Izzy." Andy began pacing. "He needs me."

"Sire, he's in a bad way, he doesn't need any added stress."

_"Have you not stopped to think that maybe he'd be less stressed if I was in there?!"_ Andy yelled.

_"Andy!"_ he heard his wife cry._ "I need Andy!"_

Andy growled, pushing his way past the doctor and running in the room.

"Andy." Ashley whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here, love. It's okay, I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me see you, I-"

"Andy, shut up and get over here."

Andy walked over and gripped Ashley's hand and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, Ashley, I need you to push one more time and then it's all over."

"I can't." Ashley said, so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

"Yes you can, Ash." Andy kissed his love. "You've done so well, you can do this, I love you."

"Love y-you... t-too." Ashley groaned. He squeezed Andy's hand hard, pushing once more, and heard the cries of his child.

The King and Queen didn't pay attention to the woman who was cleaning Ashley up, they decided to hug each other, whispering words of love.

"Ashley, I'm so proud of you." Andy kissed his wife, who kissed back softly, opening his mouth for Andy's probing tongue.

They broke away to the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Your Majesties, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor handed Ashley his child.

Ashley burst into tears as he held his daughter. "Hi, little one, I'm your Mama."

Andy smiled, kissing Ashley's forehead. "And I'm your Daddy."

"Andy, what are we going to call her?"

"That's up to you, love, you did all the hard work."

"Hmm... How about Harriet, after your mother?"

Andy gasped. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. "Harriet Mary."

"Harriet Mary Biersack." Andy smiled. "I love it."

"I'll leave you too alone." The doctor left, leaving the King and Queen alone with their young Princess.

"I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Ash." Andy kissed his wife gently.

Ashley smiled, leaning back against his husband's chest and he cradled his daughter. He found it hard to believe that only a year ago, he was nothing more than a simple village boy. Look at him now. Married to the King, Queen, and a mother.

* * *

**A/n: So... that's the longest one shot I've ever wrote. **

**This was based on an idea I had of Andy being a King and asking a village boy in a dress - Ashley - if he could court him, so I'm really rather proud of myself! ^_^**

**This took me quite a few hours to write (somewhere between 5 and 7, I think, I'm not sure) so be nice and leave me a review? :3**

**Thank you so much for reading! :3**

**-Kat xo**


End file.
